All for Show
by MsHWallbanger
Summary: In order to catch a rapist who targets girls in amateur videos, Olivia and Elliot need to create a movie of their own. But it's only simulated, right? Rated M for later chapters.
1. Intro

All characters belong to Dick Wolf

Olivia couldn't believe this assignment. For the last several weeks, she and Elliot had been working to apprehend a perp who got off on finding and taping women who had uploaded amateur sex videos of themselves online. And he was smart. No matter how close they got to him, he always seemed to be one step ahead.

She sighed and leaned over her desk, resting her chin in her hands. "I just don't get it," she whispered frustratedly.

"What's not to get?" replied Elliot.

"What do you mean? This guy has raped seven women in the last eighteen days. That alone is disgusting, but I just don't get why these women are putting these videos up in the first place. I don't mean to slut-shame them, I just don't understand."

"They get off on it. Some people like to be watched," Elliot shrugged leaning back in his chair. He waggled his eyebrows jokingly. "How about it, Liv? Sound like something you'd be into?"

Olivia groaned and threw a paperclip at him. "Yeah right. I never want to see what I look like in bed. I don't even like a mirror in the room."

Elliot took a moment to banish the infiltrating thoughts of what exactly his partner may look like in bed. Outwardly he just shook his head. He hadn't notices that Cragen had stepped up behind him.

"I couldn't help overhearing Olivia, and I hate to break it to you but you're going to have to get over that hang up."

Olivia furrowed her brow, confused. "Excuse me?"

Cragen sighed and ran a hand over his face. "Brass is coming down hard on me to get this case wrapped up. The perp is moving too quickly. Too many people are getting hurt."

"We've been doing the best we can, sir," Elliot said exasperated.

"I know," Cragen replied. "But it's time we took this to the next level. We're gonna try to bait him." As he said this his eyes rested on Olivia. She narrowed her own.

"Meaning what exactly?"

"We need to post a video of our own. We know which site he likes to pull from; we make a video, post it, and see if he takes the bait."

"And who did you have in mind to star in this video?" Olivia asked slowly.

Cragen hesitated. He at least had the grace to look contrite. "Now, keep in mind it won't be real. The two of you..."

"WHAT?!" Olivia cut him off. "Sir, that is completely inappropriate!"

Elliot, who had stood up and walked around to the back side of her desk, put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "What are you saying? Because I know you wouldn't put either of us in a position that would land us all at IAB."

"Which is why you need to listen to me. This wouldn't be a real sex video. Simulated only. We'll try to avoid any serious nudity."

"So like a sex scene in a regular movie?" Elliot suggested.

"Exactly. But with a closed set. We'll give you the camera and leave...I know this is probably going to be strange enough for the two of you without any other people there. Besides, it's supposed to be amateur."

Olivia had started to flush. She understood that the sex would be fake...she was just nervous about how she might feel in the moment. Her mind might be able to remember it was all for show, but in the heat of the moment, with El's body moving so closely against her own, she worried her body might forget.

"And it has to be us?" she asked weakly.

"It's_ your_ case," Cragen stated. He then added, "It helps that you're both unmarried." He looked at Elliot briefly. He and Kathy had divorced several months ago.

"Well, if that's what it's gonna take to get this guy then I guess I'm in," sighed Elliot sitting back down and staring expectantly at his partner.

Olivia glanced back and forth between her partner and her captain. She wanted more than anything to collar this perp, but she worried about what could happen if she and Elliot went through with this.

"Come on, Liv," Elliot said quietly. "We can do this."

She nodded. "Okay. I'm in, too."

Cragen looked relieved. "Good. I suggest you go home tonight, get some sleep and come in prepared tomorrow. We'll be filming then."

"Hey Captain," Elliot called out as Cragen turned to go. "If it's simulated sex, how are we gonna get this perp to bite? He likes the hotter scenes."

Cragen paused, and then said, "I'll leave that up to you two."

_chung chung :)_


	2. Chapter 1

Olivia stared at herself in the hotel bathroom mirror. Her face looked fresh, with just a hint of makeup. Her hair was down and she was wearing one of her personal silk robes. This one just skimmed her thighs. She had considered leaving it at home, but then thought the perp might like it better than the hotel robes.

She sighed inwardly. She hated the fact that she was dressing for _him_. The green lacy, matching bra and panty set was for _him_. But, a niggling little voice inside her head whispered, _but you're also doing this for him. It's no coincidence that El's favorite color is green_.

She shook her head and walked out of the bathroom. Elliot was waiting for her. While she had changed, he had set up the camera. Now he was staring at her. She noticed with a small inward cheer that he swallowed hard as he took in her bare legs and hint of cleavage.

"Is the, uh, camera all set up?" she asked to break the silence.

Elliot seemed to shake himself out of something. "Yeah. All set to go." He paused before continuing, "You still ok with this, Liv?"

"Yeah. Just nervous I guess." She walked toward him.

"Me too," he agreed. There was a moment of silence.

They both started speaking at once.

"How do you want to get started?" "Do you think we should practice?"

Olivia pulled back. "Practice? Wha…what do you mean?"

Elliot shrugged. "I don't know, I think it just feels weird to start…kissing you on camera."

"As opposed to kissing me where?" Olivia laughed, grateful for a moment of silliness. Her giggles faded as her partner stepped towards her and closed the gap between them. Her breath caught and she tried to calm herself down. This was work, after all.

"As opposed to just kissing you." His voice had dropped lower than usual. "It may sound, I don't know, fucked up, but I don't want to share that with our perp. I know it's just work Liv, but…" he trailed off.

"But it's not something we've done before," Olivia nodded, understanding. "Ok."

"Ok?"

"Ok, let's do that." Olivia tilted her face towards his. Inside, her stomach was doing flip flops. She had thought of this so many times, but had always tried to repress any feelings. He was her partner, after all, and until very recently, he was married.

Elliot hesitated for the slightest of moments before bringing his mouth down to hers. Their lips collided and slid against each other. Olivia sighed as she opened her mouth to allow him access. His lips were barely chapped, but she didn't mind.

After a moment they pulled back from each other. Elliot smiled as he looked at Olivia. She seemed to be in a bit of a haze.

"Well," she started, finding herself again, "I'm glad we got that out of the way."

Elliot's smile disappeared. He took a deep breath through his nose and said a bit too loudly, "Yeah. Well, I guess we should get started then."

He pointed to the bed and Olivia went and kneeled in the center of it. He stopped at the camera, and pausing before hitting _Record_, he said, "If at any point this gets to be too much…"

"I can take whatever you throw at me, El," Olivia tossed back, adjusting her bra strap.

Elliot grinned. "Well, I know this is for him, but I just want to make sure _we _stay good during it."

Olivia nodded. "Noted."

"Ok…annnnnd action," Elliot hit _Record_ and strolled over to the bed.

"Hey baby," he growled in a voice she had certainly never heard before. _Was this his real bedroom voice? Or was this all for the perp?_

He kneeled on the bed with her and brought a hand up to her face. Cupping it, he ran his thumb against her lips. Olivia instinctually nuzzled into his palm. Her own hands had come to rest on his chest. She slowly closed her eyes as she saw Elliot moving in. Eyes closed, she once again felt his lips against her own. They were more urgent this time, and again, she wondered if this was just for show. She kissed him back with equal passion, and allowed herself to moan when she felt his tongue enter her mouth.

Elliot really was a phenomenal kisser. Olivia knew they had other things to get to, but she would have been content to stay and kiss her partner all day. He began to kiss across her jaw line and down her neck, sending shivers through her. His lips made their way across her collar bone until they met with the collar of her robe. Looking up at her for reassurance-though whether for his own or for hers she couldn't tell-he began sliding the robe off her shoulders, exposing her bra to him.

Elliot groaned. Thankfully, he knew it would look normal in the act. He had seen Liv in her bra before. If he was being honest, he had thought of that one night she had pretended to be his hooker often, and when he did he had a hard time not getting…well, hard. With her robe gone, he cupped the swell of her breasts gently and enjoyed the moan he received for doing so.

Keeping the camera in mind, he forced her down onto her back, knowing that her bottom half would be barely hidden behind a clump of blankets he had artfully placed in front of them. If it worked out the way they planned, the viewer would still be able to see most of the action, but wouldn't be able to tell if they still had their underwear on.

Olivia felt punch drunk as she watched her partner undress down to his boxers. It was proving to be difficult to concentrate on acting for the camera when she was becoming so turned on by Elliot. Yes this was supposed to be fake sex…but everything so far- his kisses, his caresses-had been real. And now he was climbing on top of her, something she had often fantasized about. Olivia loved feeling the weight of a man on top of her, and as she felt the solid planes of Elliot's chest and stomach come into contact with her, she sighed contentedly.

He resumed kissing her, now lower on her chest, as she stroked her way down his front and eventually stopped at his boxers. She longed to continue, to feel him, but instead she just brushed her hand against the base of his happy trail, pretending to stroke something else for the camera.

Elliot, meanwhile, was also having a tough time controlling himself. He felt her hand _there_, and immediately had wanted her to continue. Despite knowing better, he could feel himself growing hard. _Goddamn it, _he thought. This would only make things more awkward. He leaned back to pretend to take off Olivia's panties, still just out of view. He then leaned forward again and pretended to be lining himself up before giving a hard thrust.

Olivia, realizing that Elliot had just "entered" her, threw her head back and moaned. Elliot nipped at her neck while continuing to thrust slowly. He hoped that she wouldn't realize how hard he was.

She noticed.

Olivia groaned when she felt a stiff presence along her thigh. Just knowing that this was turning him on as well made her wet. She desperately wanted more contact. She took a risk and thrust her hips up towards his under the guise of playing her part. Her plan worked. She had timed it right, and his erection rubbed against her center.

"Liv…" Elliot moaned, looking down at her. She saw a mixture of concern and embarrassment.

"Yesssss," she hissed back, trying to convey that she was okay with what was transpiring. He seemed to get the message, or else he didn't care. He continued to thrust against her, no longer trying to hide his erection. She worked with him, grinding herself against him and they no longer had to fake any moans.

As he slid himself over her core, Elliot knew they were crossing a line, but all he wanted was to rid them of the only barriers between them and plunge into her. But, this was still a job, and he couldn't post a real sex video online. It would ruin both of them.

His thrusts were becoming faster and rougher and he was hitting her clit each time. It wasn't long before Olivia started to feel a real orgasm building. A few more pumps and she didn't have to fake it; she was coming for real. Digging her nails into his back, Olivia cried out and arched her back. The sight of her coming undone below him sent Elliot over the edge and he came in his boxers, not without some shame.

He held himself up over her while their breathing slowed. After a minute he got up, still careful not to expose the fact that their bottoms were still on, and shut off the camera.

He sat on the edge of the bed and looked over at his partner. "Think we were convincing enough?" he asked.

Olivia looked away. "Yeah," was all she said.

Elliot wasn't sure what to do. Boundaries had been crossed, that was for damn sure, and it seemed like Olivia didn't want to talk at the moment.

"Liv…" he started, not sure what to say.

"It's ok, El," she said, sitting up. "We were doing our job. The perp's gonna love this video. He had better." With that, she got out of bed and dressed.

Still not looking him directly in the eye, she stated that she was going to grab some lunch and that she'd meet him back in the station later. He nodded and watched her walk out the door before collapsing back onto the bed.


	3. Chapter 2

After taking a long lunch, Olivia arrived back at the station in an anxious state. She had barely touched her salad at lunch; she was too busy ruminating on what the hell had transpired between she and Elliot.

Had they _had_ sex? Well, it certainly wasn't full on penetration, but she had definitely come. And she knew he had been aroused. Unless he had kept his gun him during the act.

No, that had definitely been him. And from what she could feel, there was a lot of him. She really wanted to know what he looked like. Big, for sure, it certainly might explain his cocky demeanor.

As Olivia walked into the squad room she tried to push aside her errant thoughts. Elliot gave her a crooked smile as she sat down across from him.

"Hey Liv," he greeted. "I uploaded our video earlier."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Great. I just hope none of the guys here wind up watching it."

Elliot nodded sympathetically. There was an awkward pause.

"Listen, Liv, about what happened in there. I'm sorry. I let it get way out of hand."

"No, El, don't worry about it. It was just work. Sometimes you can't help your body."

"You were very convincing," Elliot shrugged.

"Well, it's over now. Let's just hope the perp sees something he likes."

"Benson! Stabler! My office!" Both detectives were startled by the voice of their captain. As one, they got out of their seats and made their way towards Cragen's office. He motioned them inside and bade them sit down.

Planting himself on the desk in front of them, he began, "Ok. Brass has informed me that your video is up and already getting some hits. This is good."

"So what now?" Olivia asked. "Do we just sit back and wait for the guy to find me?"

Cragen shook his head. "No, we wait for him to contact you via the website's private message app. Stabler set up the account to make it look like it was yours."

"I used the name 'AssSooSweet' if you want to log on," Elliot said, grinning obnoxiously at her.

Olivia stared at him. "You're kidding me, right?"

"The password is 'iloveelliot'," he said, still grinning.

"Shut up."

Cragen cleared his throat and continued, "Yes. Well, unfortunately they want another video." He kept talking over the sounds of protest from the two detectives. "I know this has been...stressful so I am giving you the rest of the day off. Come back tomorrow and we'll get you started again."

Olivia and Elliot walked back to their desks to grab their things before heading out.

"Looks like it's not over afterall," Olivia sighed.

"Yeah. Look, Liv, I know this isn't the easiest assignment we've ever had, but I want you to know that I couldn't do this with anyone but you." Elliot was staring at her, concerned.

Olivia smiled. "I know, El. And the same goes for me. Hey, do have anywhere you need to be? Would you want to maybe grab some drinks?"

"Yeah, that sounds good. Maybe dinner too."

***********Chung Chung***********

Several hours later, Olivia and Elliot were feeling pretty good. They had grabbed some pizza slices and were now sitting in a bar a few blocks from Olivia's apartment, which was a good thing since neither of them were able to drive home at the moment.

Once they were buzzing, they were finally starting to feel comfortable talking about the day's activities.

"I think it's kinda weird that I haven't even seen our little video yet," said Olivia as she slurped on her gin and tonic. "I hope you got my best angle," she teased.

"Don't worry, you look beautiful in it," Elliot smiled.

"Aw, El, you're too kind."

"Well trust me, Liv, it's good. You're gonna have every guy on that site jerkin' it to ya," Elliot replied.

"Ewww!"

"What did you expect them to do with it? Admire the lighting?"

Olivia wrinkled her nose. "No, I know that's what people do with those videos...I just...ugh," she shivered with disgust. Elliot thought she looked adorable.

"Take it as a complement!" he told her as he finished his beer and signaled for another round.

Olivia hesitated before starting to speak. "Elllll..."

"Liiiiiiv?"

She smacked him playfully in the arm. Damn his biceps were solid. "No, listen, El," she said giggling. "Would you ever...you know?"

"Would I ever what?" He teased, fully knowing what she was asking and wanting her to say it outright.

"You know!"

"No, I do not know!"

"Ugh! Guys...jerk off to those videos. Would you ever...I mean if you saw our video...would you?" she tilted her head and sucked demurely on the straw of her new drink.

"Are you asking if I would crank it to you?"

Olivia choked on her drink and Elliot laughed. "I think I definitely would."

Olivia recovered enough to ask, "Oh really? That'd be enough to get you going?"

Elliot scooted closer to her. Lowering his voice he replied, "Hell yeah, it would be enough to get me going. But I would need a little more."

"Is that right?" Olivia whispered conspiratorially. "Like what else?"

Elliot looked at her hard. "Are you asking me what it takes to make me pop?"

Olivia shrugged coyly. "I already know how to get you hard. Figured that out this morning."

Elliot nodded slowly. _So they were playing _that_ game, were they?_ Fine. He'd play.

"All right, Liv. Well, our little video was hot, but I would need to see more."

"Like what?"

"For starters, I'd like to see and feel that ass of yours. I don't know if you've ever realized this, but I'm an ass man. And Liv," he said, ducking his face still closer to hers, "I gave you that ridiculous account name for a reason."

"You're saying you want my ass. That right?"

"Yeah." Elliot settled himself back in his seat. This was starting to get him hard.

Olivia wasn't letting up though. "What else?" she inquired.

Elliot chuckled. "Uh uh. I'm not gonna be the only one confessing here." Olivia quirked an eyebrow. "Oh no?"

"No. You were pretty into it this morning too." He could see the tips of her ears getting red. "So tell me, _Livvy_. What got you so excited?"

"I wasn't excited," Olivia feigned.

"Bullshit. I could feel how wet you were through both our underwear."

"Fine. You want to know? It was you. You on top of me, overpowering me. That got me hot." Olivia was going for broke. "But what really got me was when I felt your dick brushing up against me."

They had moved closer together. Elliot wrapped his arm around Olivia's waist and started tracing his fingers over her hip. "That got you wet, huh?" They both knew they were playing with fire, but neither cared.

"Yeah," Olivia breathed. "I wanted it...I wanted you inside me." Her hand disappeared beneath the table and rested on his inner thigh. Elliot breathed in hard. He was now fully erect and her hand was only inches away from it. He shifted in his seat, trying at the same time move her hand up and still look casual to anyone watching.

"You wanted me inside you, Liv? You should have said something. Because I really wanted to fuck you," he growled into her ear.

She turned her head so that she could continue to whisper to him. "Hmmm. That is too bad." Her hand crept upward until it finally came to rest on his hard on. "Fuck, El. You feel really big."

Elliot stifled a groan as she cupped him. "I would fill you up, baby."

"Yes you would, El. Because it's been awhile for me. It would be _very_ tight."

This time Elliot did groan. He pulled out a wad of cash and threw it on the table, not caring that he was tipping almost 100%. He grabbed Olivia's hand and roughly led her out of the bar.


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry it took so long to add this last chapter! I know I sort of left you all waiting for the...climax of the story, but life sort of got in the way. But here it is now :)**

Looking back, Elliot would wonder how they were ever able to reach Olivia's apartment without surrendering to having sex in an alleyway. As it was, they barely made it up the stairs. Outside her door, Olivia fumbled with her keys and it became too much for him. He grabbed her by the shoulders and spun her around until her back hit the door. He held onto her waist and brought his lips crashing down upon hers.

Olivia moaned. She had thought his kisses were great before, when they were acting, but they paled in comparison to how he was kissing her now. She could feel his hunger and passion for her as their tongues slid against each other.

Without any prefix, Elliot put his hand on her breast and began to massage. This was nothing like his gentle, in-control groping he had given her earlier. He was clearly ready to take what was his. Spurred on by his actions, Olivia finally grabbed hold of her key and opened the door. They swung inside and Elliot continued his attack against the wall, kicking the door close.

Gripping her wrists, he raised her arms above her head and held them there with one hand. He began kissing and nipping in the crook of her neck, a particularly sensitive spot. The little moans and breathy noises she was making were going straight to his cock . Sliding his free hand under her shirt to once more attack her breasts, he ground his hips into hers.

Olivia groaned. As she felt his hardened member against her pelvis, she couldn't help but remember being with him earlier and how fucking good his dick felt against her center. She eagerly ground back against him and relished the growl it brought out. He loosened his grip on her wrists and she was able to drop her arms. She snaked one down between them, feeling the muscles in his chest through his shirt. Her hand wove lower and lower until it found the bulge in his pants. In the restaurant she had lightly cupped him, but now she took the opportunity to slide her hand firmly over his erection.

Her first estimate was right. He was big. Olivia desperately wanted to see him and so she began to pull down his zipper, fully intending to reach through. Elliot had other plans, though. In on fluid movement, he grabbed the back of her thighs and picked her up so that her legs wrapped around his waist. At this angle, she could feel him against her core. She ground down against him wishing their clothes would just magically vanish.

"Oh, fuck baby," Elliot moaned at her contact. "I am so hard right now I just want fuck you so badly, feel your tight pussy." His words ran on like he had no control of them.

Olivia licked lightly at his ear and blew. She felt him shake a little. "I want you to fuck me baby," she whispered to him, before biting his ear lobe. Elliot moaned again and walked them into her bedroom. With each step, his dick rubbed against her.

He threw her on the bed and practically ripped his clothing trying to get them off as fast as he could. Olivia had taken off her pants and was starting to unbutton her top. Not quickly enough, it seemed. Elliot grabbed her and in one hot, brutal movement ripped her shirt the rest of the way open. Olivia gasped as he wrenched it off her shoulders. "Hey," she giggled. "I liked that shirt."

Elliot had already started kissing and nipping at her breasts through her bra. "I'll buy you a new one," he growled, and Olivia felt a clenching in her groin.

He removed her bra and her pantries in a similar fashion and for once, Olivia didn't mind her nice clothes getting completely ruined. The sight of Elliot literally ripping the clothes off her body was one she would never forget.

Soon, they were both naked. Olivia stared at her partner's dock. It was thick and long. Not scary, porn star huge, but definitely bigger than what she was used to.

Elliot crawled over top of her, licking up from her navel to her breasts and swirled his tongue over each nipple. While doing so, he reached down between her legs and began stroking her over her sex. It wasn't long before he found her clit and began to massage it gently with the pad of his middle finger.

"Oh, Liv, you're so wet for me baby...oh fuck," he groaned.

Olivia writhed and moaned below him. He wanted to plunge into her so badly he was starting to get blue balls. He sped up his ministrations and applied more pressure to her clit while biting gently at her nipples. With a soft scream, she suddenly tensed, gasping.

Olivia rode out her orgasm, wave by wave. Her head felt thick from the pleasure. Her mind only cleared when she felt Elliot's hard cock at her entrance and heard him asking her something.

"Huh?" she asked.

Elliot chuckled smugly. "I said, are you ready baby?" He nodded down at her. Olivia moaned and rubbed her wet core against him.

"Please, El. I need you," she sighed.

Having heard all he needed, Elliot rocked his hips and began to enter her. He gasped when he felt how tight she truly was. "Ohhhh fuck, Liv," he moaned as he felt her already clamping down. "Shit, baby, you gotta relax for me."

Olivia nodded and forced her muscles to unclench. He felt so large, so full, sliding in. He stopped only when he was burried to the hilt.

He wanted to give her time to adjust to him, but when he heard her say, "Jesus Christ, El," and felt her buck against him, he knew it was time to move. He began a slow rhythm of pumping in and out of her. She was so warm...so wet...and so deliciously tight. He was already holding back, not wanting to cum after only five thrusts.

Olivia grabbed onto his taut biceps to give herself some leverage. She began thrusting upwards to meet him. She loved the grunts he made and wanted to lick the sweat that was forming off his brow.

"Oh God, El. Go harder!" She cried.

He didn't need to be told twice. At her command, he started to pump harder into her. As he slammed into her, he could hear her moans picking up. She could feel his balls slapping against her with each thrust and she loved it. His pants and grunts were coming quicker now.

SLAP! Olivia felt a little sting on her rear. She looked down in surprise and saw Elliot winding up again and SLAP! This time when he spanked her, she groaned in pleasure. She had never been spanked before during sex, but she was really enjoying it. She thought back to Elliot's admission that he was an "ass man".

"Yessss," she hissed, as he spanked her again.

"You like that, baby?" he growled back.

"Mmmmh yes," she panted. He slapped her a few more times rumbling deep in his chest each was losing control.

"Unh I'm gonna cum soon, baby," he growled. He grabbed her legs and threw them over his shoulders, angling himself deeper. Her moans became screams as he managed to rub against her clit as he continued to thrust.

Olivia felt herself coming undone. With a garbled scream she came, clamping down hard on Elliot's cock. This added sensation gripped Elliot and after a few more pumps he came as well. Olivia, savoring her orgasm, watched his face screw up and grabbed his ass to feel the muscles in it clench as he came.

He remained on top of her until their breathing returned to normal. He then slipped out of her, and immediately missed her warmth. They lay next to each other, and Olivia sought out Elliot's.

He turned to her. "Damn, right?"

Olivia laughed softly. "Yeah. I think that was a long time coming."

Elliot nodded. "You liked the spanking? I was a little nervous you wouldn't be into it."

"I loved it. You could do it again…next time?" Her voice rose at the end; she was unsure if he even thought there would be a next time.

"Fuck yeah," he said, answering her question. He paused, then started laughing.

"What?" Olivia asked, a little concerned he was laughing at something she did.

"Haha, aw, it's nothing, baby. I just thought about the fact that we have to do another video tomorrow. I'm thinking the Cap and all them are gonna get a little more than they asked for!"

**AN: Thanks everyone who read this, and an extra thank you to those of you kind folks that reviewed. I appreciate it!**


End file.
